Settling Down
by xXWishesxX
Summary: After the incident with Edward coming back, and then back to the other side of the gate, Roy finally decides on what to do about the military, his life, and his love. RoyxRiza Fluff MOVIE SPOILERS


Disclaimer: My second story. I DO NOT OWN FMA

Pairings: RoyxRiza

Fluff

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roy Mustang

The reason I joined the military.

To protect, and make sure he achieves his dream.

I don't care what happens to me.

If I were to die for him, I would gladly do it, knowing the consequences.

If he died, I would die along side with him, without any regrets.

Riza Hawkeye

My most loyal subordinate

She has been with me for all these years.

She has watched my back for me for so long.

She said that she would die for me, but I can never, ever allow that.

As she watches my back, I watch hers.

The former brigadier general sighed and looked up. So many things has happened so far, Edward coming back then going back, meeting his former subordinates, Riza…" He looked back at the stone in front of him. "If he was only here…"

"Sir you'll get a cold if you stay out here in the cold." The blond lieutenant said, walking up to him, holding his coat closely. She gazed at the man before me, watching as he glanced back at her and sighed. He stood up and brushed dust off his pants. The eye-patch made her look away from his face and down the ground. "It isn't well for your health for staying out here for too long."

Mustang sighed. "Don't worry, I was just…thinking out here. Thinking about what has happened so far…" He shivered and the lieutenant handed him the coat which was accepted gladly. He noticed the expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

Riza jerked her head up. "It's nothing general."

Roy tsked. "Riza, you know better to call me Roy when out of office, now tell me what's wrong."

"….."

"Don't make me order you." Roy smirked.

"It's just…all of us had been wondering if you were going to…" She trailed off, her arms coming up and rubbing her shoulders.

"Stay this time?" he finished, laughing lightly. He closed his eyes and sighed. "When I left to the north, it was because I wanted to punish myself. For all I've done, killing all those people, Bradley, and the homunculi. I…just needed time to think…"

"So…what is your decision?" Riza asked softly.

How long has she been in his life? More then 6 or 5 probably. I would die if she disappeared. I guess I really do…"

Roy smiled. No smirk, or grin, just a serene smile. He walked closer to the blonde, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I decided…to stay here, and quit the military." He said softly, holding her closer. Her eyes widened and she pulled away slightly, looking up to his face.

"Are you serious? What about your goal?"

"There's nothing for me to do here anymore since they made an actual government now. Everything settled down, and I took some advice, and might actually settle down."

"Ah…" she said lightly, and was pulled back into an embrace.

"…."

"What's wrong with you?" Riza asked.

"…If…you don't mind…I'd appreciate it if you would help me…settle down." He said quietly.

…

"What!" Riza yelled and pulled away, looking surprised up to his face. "What are you saying?"

Roy smiled. "Riza, you've been by my side for so long, and helped me with so many things even for all the horrible things I've done. I love you Riza. Will you stay with me for the rest of my life, until the day I die?"

….

"Ah, well, I know I don't have a ring, and not very romantic time, and its fine if you reject me and just stay friends and…" He didn't have time to finish before he was pulled forwards into a soft kiss. Roy mumbled something but silenced himself and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

They pulled away for breathe, and panted slightly. Riza smiled. "I don't care if you have a ring, and when you die, I'll die along side with you." Tears started appearing in her eyes. "Yes Roy, I'll marry you."

Roy grinned and pulled her into a bear hug. "I'm so glad Riza, I'm so glad that I can actually relax."

Riza laughed and rubbed her eyes. "Me too Roy, me too." She shuddered as a soft breeze blew over the two. "Let's go back, the others are waiting."

Roy nodded and put his arm around her shoulders. They started walking back, and as they were walking, Roy glanced back at the stone, "Guess I took some advice from the right person. Thanks Maes." They continued walking back to Headquarters, not being able to wait to tell them the news.

I love Roy Mustang, and will always stay by his side.

I love Riza Hawkeye, and will always stay by his side.

So how's the story? My second story! Well, I'm glad I made this story, since this little idea bug has bitten me a VERY LONG time ago. Well, please review!!


End file.
